maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keeping My Promises (transcript)
'"Keeping My Promises" '''is the 41st episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life" and is the first episode of season 3. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Debbie's house and then it zooms into the window that leads to Maraya's bedroom. Maraya then greets the viewers) Maraya (looks at camera): Oh, hello, viewers! I'm so glad you're here. Today I'm talking about how to keep a promise. (A bubble pops up) Maraya (looking at camera): When you make a promise, you have to keep it, or else you'll break it. (The bubble pops away) Haley (not seen): Maraya! Come down and help me with the dishes, please. Maraya: Okay. (looks at camera) That's my sister, Haley. She always wants me to help her. (She takes her eyes off the camera and runs downstairs. The setting changes to the kitchen where Haley is at) Haley: There you are. Now, are you ready to help me? Maraya: Yeah. Haley: Great! Now let's start by getting the soapy water ready. (When she turned on the water, Maraya tells Haley that she needs to go to the bathroom) Maraya: Haley, I need to go to the bathroom. Haley: Okay, but promise to come back. Maraya: Okay, I promise. Haley: Thank you, Maraya. Now hurry back. (She runs to the bathroom quickly. Then the scene changes to where Maraya is sitting on the toilet, waiting for her pee to come out) Maraya: Aaah... (When she got done peeing, Maraya wipes herself and then flushes the toilet so she can wash her hands) Maraya: There. Now I need to come back to Haley so I can help her. (When she came out of the bathroom, she thinks about weighing herself) Maraya: You know what? I really need to weigh myself. (She runs to Debbie and Steve's bedroom so she can weigh herself. Meanwhile, Haley is waiting for Maraya) Haley: Hmmm, I wonder what's taking Maraya so long. (She walks away to find Maraya and finds her weighing herself) Haley: Maraya, what are you doing? You'd promised to come back. Maraya: Sorry, Haley, but I was weighing myself. Haley: Maraya, you can weigh yourself anytime. Right now you need to do the dishes with me. Maraya: Okay. (She gets off the scale and follows Haley. It changes again to where Maraya is helping Haley with the dishes. Meanwhile, her face gets hot and red) Maraya: Haley, my face is red. Can I splash some water on it? Haley (sighs): Okay. But, please, promise to come back. Maraya: I will. I double promise. (She runs away to the bathroom again. It changes once again to where Maraya is in the bathroom, splashing her face with water) Maraya: Aaah, that's better. Now let's come back. (But when she got out of the bathroom, she thinks about getting Ruff) Maraya: You know what? I need to get Ruff so I can stop breaking these promises. (She starts to run upstairs to her room and gets her computer so Ruff can come to life) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then Maraya waits for Ruff to come to life so he can help her. When he landed on the floor, he greets Maraya) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Ruff, I need help keeping my promises! Ruff: Maraya, when you make a promise, you have to keep it, or else you'll break it! (Maraya shrugs) Ruff: Maraya, if you don't understand what a promise is, then I'll tell you more. Maraya: Okay. Haley (not seen): Maraya. Come down, please. Ruff (sighs): Looks like your sister wants you to help her again. Here, I'll take you downstairs this time. (The scene changes to where Ruff is almost down with Maraya. When he gets all the way down, he helps Maraya on the last step) Ruff: Come on, Maraya. You can do it. Maraya: Whoa. (She gets down from the last step with the help of Ruff) Maraya: Whoaaaaaaaaa! Oof! Ruff: Great job. Now let's go back to the kitchen. (He continues to walk Maraya until they get to the kitchen) Ruff: Here's Maraya, Haley. Haley: Thank you, Ruff. Would you like to help Maraya do the dishes with me? Ruff: Absolutely, Haley. Haley: Great. Now help Maraya. Ruff: Okay. (turns to Maraya) Maraya, this is what you'll do. When Haley hands one of the dishes to you, you're going to rinse it and then give it to me so I can put it in the dishwasher, okay? Maraya: Okay! Ruff: Thanks very much, Maraya. Now, get to work! (The scene changes to where they get every single dish in the dishwasher) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now that every single dish is in the dishwasher, we're going to start it. Hey, Maraya. Do you want to start it? Maraya: But, Ruff. I don't know how to start a dishwasher. Ruff: Maraya, I'm going to teach you. Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Alright. This is how you do it. First, you open the little door in the dishwasher. Then you put some of this dishwasher stuff in the little door. And then after that, you close the little door and the dishwasher and you start it. (Maraya gets confused until Ruff grabs both of her hands) Ruff: Maraya, we're going to do this step with my hands on top of your hands, so get ready. (Maraya is still confused until Ruff teaches her) Ruff: You first put this dishwasher in washing mode. (not seen) And then you set it to heavy, and... (After they started the dishwasher, it started to turn on) Ruff: Great job, Maraya. Now you know how to work a dishwasher. Haley: Maraya, thank you very much for helping me today. Maraya: You're welcome, Haley. (turns to Ruff) Come on, Ruff. Let's go back upstairs. Ruff (grabs Maraya's hand): Okay. (As Ruff is walking Maraya, Haley tells her goodbye) Haley: Goodbye, Maraya. Thanks for your help. (The scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are back upstairs in Maraya's room) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Now that we're back in your room, I want to ask you a question. Maraya: What is it, Ruff? Ruff: Do you know what a promise is now? Maraya: Yes! Ruff: Okay, then. Tell me. What ''is a promise? Maraya: A promise is something that you have to make and keep, so you won't break it. Ruff (not seen): That's right! Now you understand what it is. Maraya: Yay! (she hugs Ruff) Ruff, thank you for showing me what a promise is, cause now I understand what it is. Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And now that you've done that, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, Ruff. Why do you have to go? Ruff: Don't worry; I'll come back. Maraya: Promise? Ruff (laughing): Promise. Now give me a hug. (Maraya gives Ruff a hug) Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. Thanks for helping me keep my promise today. Ruff: You're welcome. Now, goodbye, Maraya. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff! See you soon! Ruff: Bye, Maraya. I'll see you soon too! (When he disappears into the computer, Maraya says goodbye to Ruff one final time) Maraya: Bye, Ruff. Thanks for helping me today! (After the farewells, Maraya also thanks the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (laughing) (She starts to wave at the viewers while the scene fades out to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley Trivia *This is the first time that Maraya uses a dishwasher. *This is one of the episodes that Ruff says the same thing as Maraya when it comes to learning to do a new skill. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: keeping her promises. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 3)